News Archive
2013 February 2013 *'8, 2013 ''Oreimo Second Season to Cover End of Original Light Novel Series''' - The Oreimo anime series was announced to cover all of the remaining story of the original light novel volumes, and will adapt up to its final volume. Source: Anime News Network *'27, 2013 ''Oreimo Second Season Release Scheduled for April 6''' - The official website for the Oreimo anime series announced that its second season will be broadcast in Japan at midnight of April 7 local time. Although much of the original staff will return to work on the second season, A-1 Pictures instead of the first season's AIC Build will handle the series production. Source: Anime News Network March 2013 *'17, 2013 ''Oreimo Gets New 'Happy End' PS3 Game''' - Bandai Namco Games announces plans of making a PS3 game based on the Oreimo light novels entitled Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai. HappyenD in a Dengeki-related event in Akihabara. Source: Anime News Network *'17, 2013 ''Oreimo Happy enD First Teaser Released''' - See the trailer here: YouTube April 2013 *'1, 2013 ''Oreimo Anime's Second Season Green-Lit''' - An announcement by the cast members of the Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series on the 2012 Anime Contents Expo confirms an upcoming second season of the anime series. The anime series' official website also confirms the announcement. Source: Anime News Network May 2013 *'5, 2013 ''Oreimo, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Get Web Text Stories''' - An announcement in the Machi Asobi event reveals the release of web text stories based on Oreimo and Toaru Kagaku no Railgun to be released through Nico Nico. The two series have established a collaboration project since the release of the second season of Toaru Majutsu no Index and the first season of Oreimo. Source: Anime News Network *'5, 2013 Second Season of ''Oreimo to Get Global Simultaneous Release''' - The Machi Asobi event announced that there will be a global simulcast of the last three episodes of the second season of the Oreimo anime series. Source: Anime News Network June 2013 *'2, 2013 ''Oreimo Happy enD PS3 Game TV Ad Streamed''' - The official site for the Oreimo games published by Bandai Namco Games released a TV ad showing one of the features of the upcoming Oreimo PS3 game Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai. HappyenD, which involves Kyousuke Kousaka handling the careers of the girls in the series as they enter the idol stage. The game will be released on September 26. Source: Anime News Network *'29, 2013 Otakon to Host ''Oreimo Premiere''' - As part of the series' recognition of the series' fame overseas, the last three episodes of the second season of Oreimo will premiere in the upcoming Otakon in Baltimore, Maryland on August 9. The original creator Tsukasa Fushimi and the anime series director Hiroyuki Kanbe will also be present in the event. Source: Anime News Network 2012 March 2012 *'29, 2012' Oreimo PSP Game Sequel Release Delayed - The release date of the sequel to the PSP game adaptation of the Oreimo anime series, Ore no Imōto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Portable ga Tsuzuku Wake ga Nai, was moved to a later date. April 2012 *'1, 2012 ''Oreimo Anime's Second Season Green-Lit''' - An announcement by the cast members of the Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series on the 2012 Anime Contents Expo confirms an upcoming second season of the anime series. The anime series' official website also confirms the announcement. Source: Anime News Network *'12, 2012 Man Arrested for Issuing Threats Against ''Oreimo Author Tsukasa Fushimi''' - Tokyo's Koujimachi station arrested 32-year-old Noboru Aoi, a man from Anan City in Tokushima Prefecture, after sending death threats to Tsukasa Fushimi, the author of the Oreimo light novel series. Aoi is said to have done the crime after suspecting that character Ruri Gokou is given too much focus in the story. Source: Anime News Network May 2012 *'17, 2012 Oreimo PSP Game Released' - The sequel to the Oreimo PSP game, Ore no Imōto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Portable ga Tsuzuku Wake ga Nai, developed by Guyzware, was finally released after a rescheduling of the release date. Source: Anime News Network 2011 March 2011 *'25, 2011 Episode 13 (TRUE ROUTE) to be Streamed on Japan' - After the release of the 12th episode of Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai, the official site and four other sites (Nicovideo, Showtime, mobile site Moviegate and Bandai Channel) will stream the thirteenth episode of the series, which is considered as the second episode under the "True Route". April 2011 *'27, 2011 Kuroneko Spin-off Manga Announced' - Dengeki's G Magazine has announced in its June issue that the Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai novels will spawn another manga series; this time, it will shift the role of heroine from Kirino to Kuroneko. The new manga series, also illustrated by Sakura Ikeda, is entitled Ore no Kouhai ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai. Source: '''Anime News Network *26, 2011 TRUE ROUTE Continues with Episode 14 Release''' - Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Wake ga Nai continues with its release of the third episode of the TRUE ROUTE series. July 2011 *'29, 2011 Oreimo to Be Released on DVD in North America' - Aniplex USA announces in its panel in Otakon 2011 that it will release the Oreimo anime series in a DVD box set in October, which includes all 12 TV broadcast episodes and 4 additional episodes, a postcard set and and a 24-page booklet. Source: Anime News Network September 2011 *'9, 2011 ''Oreimo PSP Game Sequel Being Produced''' - Bandai Namco Games is producing a sequel to Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai (Oreimo) Portable, the PSP game based on the Oreimo light novel series. Entitled Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai Portable ga Tsuzuku Wake ga Nai, it involves new scenarios written by the light novel author Tsukasa Fushimi and new characters. Source: Anime News Network October 2011 *'7, 2011 ''Oreimo-based Super Robot Anime Series Justeen to be Produced by AIC '- AIC, the studio that produced the ''Oreimo anime series, has announced that they will produce an anime series based on the concept of Justeen, a super robot anime series that appeared in Oreimo. Auditions were held for the voice actor of the protagonist Taiga Amakake, which ended on October 18. Source: Anime News Network Others *''Oreimo Teams Up with ''Toaru Majutsu no Index in Publicity Campaign - As part of Dengeki Bunko's campaign to promote the newest adaptations of their light novels, Oreimo and Toaru Majutsu no Index join forces to promote each other's anime projects. This included a temporary design switch between the official sites of the two and voice actors of their respective anime series promoting each other's series. *'Green Lights Up for ''Oreimo ''Anime Adaptation' - One of Dengeki Bunko's published light novel series, Tsukasa Fushimi's Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai gets its own anime adaptation produced by Aniplex. The series will be directed by Keiichiro Kawaguchi (Nyan Koi!) and character design will be handled by the light novels' illustrator Hiroyuki Oda. More details here. Category:Organization